Under The Rain
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: The time will come. The time when Naruto and Gaara have to be apart. But, both of them love each other too much. How will handle it? And what is Sasuke doing at here? SasuGaaNaru, main NaruGaa. Warning: OOC, Yaoi, grammatical mistake. Please RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this fic was for NaruGaa fan day! Oh yeah. And...I don't know...this fic is weird, stupid cliche and anything, but I cried when I wrote it.

Please review!

And Happy NaruGaa Fanday!

Warning: OOC, Yaoi

Disclaimer: Are you sure you want me to do it? Kishimoto-sense, please let me use your characters

* * *

**Under The Rain**

The sky was dark as night fell, but, ignorant as always, the city didn't want to fall asleep. Lights shone brightly, the noise was loud and lots of people were enjoying a sinful night in the glamorous city.

Somewhere in the night a young male was lying on his double bed in his small but cozy apartment. Correction, **their** double bed and **their** apartment. Yes, he didn't live alone; actually he lived with his gorgeous boyfriend, or was it the other way round.

The young man sighed heavily. He turned over and was greeted with a large mirror, which hung on the white painted wall. He stared at his reflection. He saw a male of average weight. He had blood red hair and ivory skin. There were black rings around his strangely colored eyes. Were they green ... or blue?

He wore a simple, long sleeved, black turtleneck that contrasted against his porcelain skin and a pair of simple brown trousers. He was a good looking man but the emptiness that lay in his eyes scared people away. Well, he couldn't blame anyone. Three years ago his eyes held hate, sadness and an untold grudge, not only were people scared but they also completely avoided him. Thanks to his boyfriend though, he had slowly become a better person. Now, he had a wonderful life, something he never wanted to lose.

**Flashback**

The redhead looked up at the almost clear azure sky. Resting his legs on the jade green grass, he leant back against a large tree. He was absent from school, he was sick and tired of his class mates ... no actually the whole school.

He had always been a patient and tolerant but he had reached his limit. He tried his best to ignore them, and they ignored him back and did worst. A little while back they treated him like an alien that didn't belong but he had handled it better than anyone had expected. But then they began ignoring him, treating him as if he didn't exist in the first place ... it was unacceptable.

They threw his things around, his books and his bag when he wasn't looking. They scratched hateful words into his desk, words like 'Go to hell' and 'Just die'. He tried ignoring them and learnt how to erase the horrible words. The teachers weren't helping either. Rather than being sympathetic, they scolded him for being anti-social. Why did they treat him like this? Was it his own fault? Was it his appearance? Was it because he looked like a Yankee? Or was it something else...?

It was the only thing he could do, ignore people. Yes he was anti-social; he found it difficult to form a relationship with anyone. He didn't like talking or any type of company. He didn't like interacting or doing something with someone. He didn't like someone talking to him but he hated it when they talked behind his back. He hated the bullies, he hated his family, who ignored him like everyone else, and he hated everything!

He had never hurt anything. Wasn't he kind? Even when everyone treated him badly, he never once fought back. Why? Because that was how he showed everyone that he wasn't a bad person. Also, he didn't want to cause too much trouble, he wanted to go to a top university. Yes, that was his dream, to become 'Someone' who was important and treated with respect. He was now sulking in the corner of the park, reviewing his miserable life and ignoring the hell hole that was the school.

He sighed quietly; he didn't know what to do anymore. He truly didn't know what to do. Maybe ... he had to socialize with some people. He smirked to himself; it wasn't him that didn't want to socialize. The thing was, he didn't know how to, everyone avoided him and when he tried to approach them, they walked away. Did they think he was heartless? Did they think nothing could hurt him? But, they were wrong. He could get hurt. Actually he was hurting badly. He was quickly falling apart. He was suffering. He was lonely and ... lost.

He just had to stay strong, even though, behind his strong, serious mask he had a fragile and broken soul. He heart was damaged and wounded through neglect. He had tried picking up the burned pieces of his heart and the sharp edges of his soul but he could never put them back together but he tried. He hadn't cried for years, yet his heart cried every day.

He was ... nothing, completely useless. Sometimes ... he thought death might be the answer, others prayed for him to die anyway so why didn't he grant them that one wish? This life was so meaningless; he couldn't find one good memory. His memories were too dark, too dull or too painful. So pathetic ... maybe he was the most pathetic loser in this hell called 'life'. He sighed once more. Gaara ... that was his name. Gaara the meaningless person. He smirked; his way of suppressing tears. He hadn't cried since he was a small child.

The smirk vanished when he heard a crash beside him, he jumped slightly as his eyes widened. He saw a teenager, probably his age; lay next him on the warm grass. The other teen had in eyes closed and looked in pain, which was proven right when he groaned in agony. He scratched his head and slowly opened his eyes and met Gaara's surprised ones.

Gaara saw the blue sky reflected in the other boy's eyes. They stared at each other for a few minutes. It took a little while for Gaara to regain his senses, at first he thought the other teen had fallen from the sky, but he probably fell out of the tree.

Their staring contest was broken when the other groaned in pain again. The red head looked away; it was the first time he had kept eye contact with someone for more than 3 seconds. "Ah sorry there, I must have surprised you," the blue eyed teen spoke up, startling Gaara and pulling him from his thoughts. His tone was cheerful even though he was in pain.

Slowly Gaara turned to look at the boy. He noticed the boy had golden blonde hair and sun kissed skin. There were three weird whisker-like scars on each tanned cheek. He had only just noticed the boy's appearance because, before, he was too focused on the clear sky blue eyes.

Gaara looked away when he had noticed he had been staring at the other. That teenager was weird, just like him. He was extraordinary but in a good way. "Uhm ... what are you doing here?" he asked, startling Gaara again, but he didn't take the other teenagers bait, he just tried ignoring him, staring up at the sky, watching a few white clouds mark the perfect blue. The blonde was from the other school, from his uniform Gaara knew he was from Konoha High School while he was from Suna High School. Yeah, that explained why he tried talking to the red-head, he knew nothing about him.

"I climbed that tree to play my guitar because it looked so beautiful, I must have fallen asleep and fell out," the blonde chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. Gaara saw from the corner of his eye, the blonde was indeed holding a guitar, it must have fallen with him, and was checking over it, probably making sure it wasn't broken. It looked like the blue eyed teen had given up trying to talk to him and the red-head was glad but it was hard to ignore the other. He had a strange aura or charm, he wasn't sure what it was, but it made him want to talk to the tanned teen, he was curious.

Well it wasn't everyday that a cheerful boy falls from a tree and lands right beside you.

The blonde was still checking through his guitar, being sure to check everything. Gaara didn't know much of the instrument, but from the looks of it, it was an acoustic guitar. From the way the whiskered male handled the instrument, he must have loved it dearly. It was covered in stickers and scratches. When he smiled, Gaara guessed that he was satisfied that nothing was broken.

As the red head got ready to get up, he wanted to leave because the blonde distracted him from his thoughts; the blue eyed teen began playing. Gaara sat back down and relaxed against the rough bark of the tree. He closed his eyes. He wondered how the teen could produce this warm and beautiful song. It was just like a musical classic, yet it just played by a guitar.

"Do you know?" Gaara opened his eyes as the blonde began speaking again.

"This life sucks ... or maybe its worst than that. I know, from your crazy, empty eyes," he laughed as if it was a funny situation. Gaara just stared at him, slightly confused.

"But, it's just like this song, you know. Its meaningless if we only use one tone, but if we add more then it becomes beautiful, right?" he smiled but kept playing. Gaara closed his eyes again and focused on the simple yet sad and lonely song, trying to figure out the meaning behind it. There wasn't any other instrument to accompany it yet it seemed strong enough to stand by itself.

"Did you know, your eyes kinda freak me out, I thought you were going to commit suicide right in front of me before," he laughed quietly and slowly brought the song to an end, and Gaara's head was slowly filling with a warm comforting feeling.

"I love music, it's like magic, you know, well I like rock, but this kind of simple song is good to, right?" he asked Gaara, it was like he was happy to have a one sided conversation,

"My dream is to make everyone enjoy my music. I want to fill everyone's hearts with this magic feeling. It's a good dream, isn't it?" he asked again. Gaara watched the boy smile. A very bright and happy smile. He looked away. That teen looked so bright in his vision ... he was ... wonderful.

"Uhm ... I said something weird didn't I? My friends keep telling me I talk too much …ha…ha…, uhm….by the way, I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. And you?" the blonde who was named Naruto was asking Gaara. The red-head was stunned, why was he asking for his name? Wasn't it meaningless? He was from a different school, so his name shouldn't make any difference.

"Hello? Anyone home~?" Naruto teased lightly, a smile gracing his lips, pulling Gaara from his thoughts yet again.

"I'm Gaara," he finally answered, not understanding why he did so.

"Oh, Gaara. Wow, nice name. I don't know the meaning of it though; probably your character of name is hard to write, right? Oh no, I don't need to know, I'm poor at Kanji," Naruto said again and then laughed. Even for Gaara, it was hard for him not to smile.

"Uhm ... I think I have got to go, I need to meet my friends, I'm part of a band and I am skipping school to practise for an event, damn they are probably angry at me for being late!" he got up and began walking away. Gaara wanted the blonde to stop be he wasn't sure why, maybe it was because he wanted the tanned male to carry on talking. He already missed having someone by his side, just chatting. But, Gaara was probably just another person that the blonde just so happened to meet, he would probably forget the red-head by the end of the day.

Naruto stopped walking and turned around, smiling nervously and scratching the whisker-like scars whilst staring at the ground. "Uhm ... I come here every day, mostly in the afternoon or before school in the morning," he spoke nervously. The redhead heard the words but didn't understand why he was saying them.

"So, mata ashita ne, Gaara," Naruto said before he ran off. Gaara was startled.

Mata ashita.

See you tomorrow.

He smiled and for once in his life the pain in his heart seemed bearable.

**End of Flash back **

Gaara smiled, he remembered the day he first met Naruto, and he would think of it every day and remembered every little bit. His meeting with Naruto brought meaning to his otherwise meaningless life. They would meet everyday under that very tree. Even though, sometimes, Gaara would have to wait for hours, waiting for Naruto to appear, it was worth it when he did appear. All bad memories seemed to dissolve when the blonde was next to him.

Gaara kept smiling. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. The tanned male invaded his mind; he couldn't stop thinking of him. Then, one day he couldn't take it anymore and he confessed his feelings, thinking that if Naruto rejected him he would commit suicide. Yeah, he never told the blonde that part and Naruto did accept his feelings. And now, he was waiting for his boyfriend to return home.

They had been together 3 years. 3 harsh years filled with problems and misunderstandings but they had overcome those problems. "Where is Naruto?" he asked himself quietly before sighing. Naruto was probably practising in Neji's private studio. Gaara couldn't send an email or call him, because he might get mad or his band mates might get mad. He sighed again, what could he do? All he could do was wait. He would wait for Naruto though; he would wait days, weeks, months and even years. As long as he came back, Gaara would wait as long as it takes.

IoI

A blonde with perfect tanned skin sighed heavily; he looked up at the clock and almost growled. He was tired and was getting annoyed, but what could he do? Who wouldn't get tired? He was serving annoying girls, and had been here for hours. If he found that man then he would hurt him for sure.

Naruto was taking the ordered meal to the customers table. His clothes were kind of uncomfortable when he was moving. Well he was wearing a white, long sleeved shirt, a black vest, a red tie, an ivory apron and a pair of black trousers. It was a good thing that the apron was only tied around his waist. Yeah, he was dressed as a host or maybe a butler but certainly not a maid.

The blonde smiled when he reached the table and spoke softly, allowing sweet words to escape his lips. The female customers giggled and then began to eat. Naruto left them to eat and returned to the kitchen.

Sometimes, he wondered why he worked in the Butler Cafe. It was kind of weird, but it was popular, just like the Maid Cafe. Almost all of the customers were female. The lonely and annoying type of females that needed serving from good looking butlers. The job itself was sick but it was popular and he couldn't complain, the payment was good.

Well, for a young man who had only just graduated from high school, this kind of job was good enough for him. Yeah, different from his gorgeous boyfriend, Gaara. Naruto didn't go to school anymore, with his bad grades, he had only just passed the test and he couldn't focus enough to go to University. He had chosen to work and focus on his band. He had chosen a hard path; even Gaara had tried stopping him but in the end he had to agree with Naruto and now the red-head was supporting him.

Naruto smiled, Gaara, ah his cute little Gaara, he was glad to have him by his side. "Naruto, I have told you to stop that stupid smile when you are at work," a person tapped his shoulder and criticized him. Naruto turned to his crazy friend, Sai, who had the palest skin the blonde had ever seen.

"It's none of your business, Sai," Naruto spoke quietly. No matter how hard he tried, Naruto couldn't use fake smile like Sai. The paler man called it a 'gentleman and tender smile,' but the tanned male couldn't do it. It was a good thing he had the kind of charm that made people like him automatically.

"Well just serve that table over there. They want you to serve them; ah don't forget to flirt with them. Make them happy, Naru-kun. Don't forget," Sai spoke clearly and pushed Naruto out. The blonde grunted and walked to one of the tables.

Yeah the cafe wasn't that big, it had a large counter and nine tables. Each table had four seats. The cafe's decoration was modern but simple; it was nice, not like the Victorian cafe.

"So how are you, my sweet Juliette. Are you enjoying the food? Naruto asked, trying to ignore the horrible sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Why did this cafe have to serve their customers like this?

"Ah, Naruto-kun, I'm fine," Ino spoke sweetly, slurping down her drink. Her friends nodded. It was good that Ino and her friends were Naruto's subscribed customers. They had known about Gaara and the other things. The only problem was, they were yaoi fan girls and sometimes like to stick their nose in Naruto's business also it sucked because he had to use formal language and sweet words to them, and even though they knew he had a boyfriend.

"So how is your relationship with Gaara?" Ino asked, fluttering her eyelashes slightly, expecting a good answer. Naruto rolled his eyes. He couldn't handle this woman.

"Nothing new, just like always, Ino-chan," Naruto forced a smile upon his lips.

"Gaara is that student from Kage University, isn't he?" this time Tenten spoke up. Naruto just nodded with a smile plastered onto his face.

"Ah ... I hear that he is one of the best students there. He is mysterious and hard to approach but kind hot isn't he?" Ino asked again, the question purposely aimed at Naruto.

"Of course he is," Naruto answered, they didn't know how hot Gaara could be, especially in bed.

"Aren't you worried that Gaara is going to be stolen by another man, Naru-kun? You don't know if he has a secret relationship going on in the university," Karin giggled, Naruto hated this woman, yeah she was simply annoying.

"He wouldn't, I believe him," answered the irritated blonde. He wanted to do anything but talk to these girls, he didn't care about the tips, even cleaning out the dark closets was better than this. He just wanted to go.

"Well, is it because he is anti-social? You are the only person who has ever been able to get near him, so you don't have to worry about him cheating on you. Then again, University is filled with tons of good looking guys and you can't do anything about if he finds someone hotter than you," Ino spoke ignorantly, not caring that her words cut Naruto deep.

"Yeah, I mean, Gaara will get a better man Naruto. You have to protect your little uke before another seme comes along and steals him," Tenten spoke enthusiastically, her yaoi sickness was probably about to relapse again. Naruto ignored her, still focusing on Ino's harsh words. He was aware of it but to hear it from another person's mouth was shocking.

"Naruto?" Naruto was pulled back into reality when he heard Karin's noise.

"Uh? Yes?" Naruto answered, not completely aware.

"Sai is calling to you," she pointed to Sai, who was waiting for the blonde. Naruto turned around to see him approach them, he forgot to say 'Please have a good meal Juliette,' to Ino and her friends. It wasn't important at the moment.

"What's wrong Sai?" Naruto asked when he was face to face with the paler man. Sai pointed to the glass door. When the blonde turned, he saw the familiar blood red hair.

"Ah, Gaara," he had only just noticed. The red-head was standing outside the cafe; he didn't like entering unless Naruto was there to take him in. Naruto walked outside of the cafe and sent an apologetic smile to Gaara, who looked really annoyed.

"Sorry sweetheart, I only just ... noticed you," Naruto spoke honestly. Gaara didn't reply, his sharp glare sent its own silent message. Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"It looks like you were enjoying that conversation with those women," Gaara finally spoke up. Naruto could help it and smiled happily.

"Are you jealous?" the blonde teased. If he wasn't in public or in front of crazy yaoi fan girls, who were staring at them with big, greedy eyes, then he would have kissed Gaara by now.

"No!" Gaara sounded offended. Naruto rolled his eyes but his smile never faded. Gaara always looked cute; he was kind of tsundere and sometimes yandere when they were alone in a closed place. Naruto knew that Gaara would react if he was teased anymore, so he grabbed the pale, smooth hand and took him into the cafe. It was good the customers weren't going to bother them, too much but then again, the customers weren't normal, by a long shot.

Naruto lead Gaara to an empty table. He immediately went to the large counter and ordered Gaara's meal. He knew exactly what the red-head wanted, royal milk tea with some angel cake, those were his favourites. Swiftly, Naruto came back with the meal in his hands. He put the tea and cake on the table just as Gaara glanced at him. He knew that Naruto would bring food that he didn't order, and treat him well so he would forget why he was angry or upset. Well, he did a good job. Gaara took the fancy cup into his small pale hands and drank a little of the golden water. Ah, he had always loved the taste.

Naruto took the seat across from the red-head. Gaara glanced at Sai, who was put his thumb up; meaning Naruto could take a few minutes break to accompany him.

"Well, why didn't you tell me you were coming over, my sweet darling?" Naruto spoke sweetly. Gaara shot daggers at his boyfriend. Naruto hated the sweet words but if they teased or pleased Gaara then he would uses as many as he could every day, and because Gaara's reaction was funny and cute, the blonde thought it was worth it.

"Out of battery, I forgot to charge my cell phone yesterday," Gaara answered calmly. Naruto smiled again, he knew that Gaara could use the sweet tone too, if the blonde touch his flawless body in a few sensitive places.

"Then what about class? Did anything interesting happen?" Naruto asked a different question, it was a regular question which he had asked ever since he had met the red-head. He never failed to ask it when Gaara came back from university.

"No ... nothing. Uhm, well actually there was a guy who tried talking to me," Gaara spoke quietly, trying to remember. Who was he? Well, if he wasn't mistaken, that guy was quite famous in university.

"Who was he?" Naruto asked, hiding his jealously behind his smile.

"I don't know. He just talked to me when I dropped my book and he helped me too," Gaara spoke up again.

"Oh I see, he is kind then?" Naruto suppressed his emotions the best he could and bit back the mocking tones. "Yeah kind of," Gaara took a bite from his cake.

"Naruto!" Sai called him over when a new customer walked into the cafe. All the other butlers were busy with other customers. Naruto sent an apologetic smile to his boyfriend before greeting the new customers with sweet words.

Gaara watched him as he ate the cake. He wondered if Naruto was jealous but he was good at hiding his emotions so it was hard to tell.

Meanwhile, Naruto was trying his best to ignore his thundering heart. It wasn't usual for Gaara to call someone 'nice' or 'kind' when they first meet. 'Could it be ... Gaara is interested in that guy? Whoa ... that's new,' Naruto thought whilst writing down the customer's order. No, hopefully Gaara wasn't feeling like that towards that guy. But could it be true? Had Gaara found a better man?

IoI

The red-head was staring out of the window. The day was boring for him; actually almost every day was boring to him. Correction, he always felt bored when Naruto wasn't around. He sighed; sometimes he would regret the fact that Naruto didn't go University. But he was so determined to follow his dream, not even Gaara could stop him. It was for the best though, so what could he do?

Gaara sighed and continued reading his book. He had got some troublesome homework and he would probably finish the project at midnight. Gaara looked around him. He was in a library, searching for a good book to help him with his homework. This library was large, quiet and filled with lots of heavy books. The book shelves were tall and lined up so neatly in the library. There were some small tables and chair in the corners of the room. The walls were painted brown, kind of dark and mysterious but somehow comforting. The floor was blood red and blended with the chocolate walls and the wooden book shelves. The chairs were all sorts of colours, the only thing that made the library seem less gloomy and more inviting.

Gaara was sitting in one of the colourful chairs with a table in front of him. He liked this spot, he like it because there was a clear window next to him, where he could look out over the city. The library was on the third floor and from that window he could see the view from behind the big arrogant university. He loved being up high, it was calming in a mysterious kind of way.

That was until a person disturbed his peace. Gaara turned to see who was sat beside him. He saw dark navy hair with deep obsidian eyes staring back at him. The guy was really pale and even though they were both sat down, the other was taller. You could see the tight muscles underneath his shirt, proving how masculine the guy was. But Naruto was better than this guy; there wasn't anyone on the planet that could beat his loving blue eyes.

"We meet again, red-head," the other spoke up, Gaara tried to remember his name; if he wasn't wrong it was Uchiha Sasuke. Yeah that was right. Gaara glared at him, sure he was kind yesterday when he helped him pick up his books but he didn't like this guy. Something felt wrong but he didn't know what it was.

"You don't talk much," the taller teen turned to see the book in Gaara's hands.

"Neither do you," Gaara replied in a clipped tone. What was wrong with this guy? Why was he trying to talk to him? Sasuke smirked, yeah, he wasn't talking much either. He got up and picked a book from the nearest shelf before sitting back down beside the red-head. Gaara tried ignoring him and began rereading his book.

"Did you get homework from Kakashi-sensei's class?" Sasuke asked suddenly, once again trying to talk to the shorter man. Gaara stared at him, yeah; Kakashi-sensei was the one who gave out the annoying homework.

"Make an essay about 'How You Will Save The World?' in 10,000 words or more, is he crazy?" Sasuke spoke up, but his eyes were looking at Gaara, they were looking out of the window.

"Kind of," it wasn't a difficult but then again it wasn't the easiest.

"Did he want us to become Power Rangers or a Knight Rider? Huft, the theme is so stupid but it's hard to explain and write," Sasuke mocked. Gaara just nodded slightly, trying to suppress his smile, he never knew the Uchiha could joke around.

"Yeah there are lots of 'Ways to save the world' but if we think about it, if I saved the world what could I do," Sasuke asked again. Gaara just stared at him, it seemed like the raven haired boy was enjoying the one sided conversation.

"I heard it's hard to write a good essay for him. He's always commenting that 'it was the most stupidest essay I had ever read,' he says that to anyone who attends his class," Sasuke added. Gaara began thinking about the Uchiha's words, yeah Kakashi-sensei was a bit crazy and he ignored everyone in the class. At the end of class, he wanted to know what our reaction was and what we would do about it. He was strange but he was a genius.

"There must be some kind of thing he wants us to write. Maybe he wants us to write about how we would save the say in our own way, and not everyone else's way," Gaara spoke up, he had been thinking about it for a while. Yeah, what would he do to save the world? He didn't know.

"Yeah, I know. He wants to see how we would react. What we would do to save the world. Not just to stop 'Global warming' or 'Helping poor countries'. In reality, we can't do that alone," Sasuke agreed.

"Maybe we just have to do an honest job and follow it through. It's simple and effective, it helps the world in its own little way," Gaara replied. Sasuke smirked.

"Finally, there is someone who thinks the same way I do. Some idiots outside keep telling me that 'saving the world' is stopping the war. Hell we can't stop the war, it's not our decision," he rolled his eyes, he looked really annoyed.

"Yeah but we can do something in our own way. Like studying hard and keeping a good relationship between people is saving the world," the red-head added. It was weird, Sasuke thought like him. He barely knew the young adult next to him and he could talk a lot about one subject.

"I know you're smart, it's good to have someone that understands what I'm talking about," the raven haired male said. Gaara smiled back.

"It's strange, lots of people say it's hard to talk to you, but it isn't, or are they the idiots that can't talk to you?" Sasuke bit his lip in thought, surely he was joking. Gaara shook his head, forcing a smile onto his lips.

"Well I have to go. I got to attend Ibiki-sensei's class. It was nice talking to you, Gaara. We should chat some more later," Sasuke smiled and then he was gone.

Gaara stared blackly at the door where the raven haired boy exited. It was the second time he had met someone who was easy to talk to. Even when he met Naruto, it was hard to talk. Maybe his socializing skills were getting better because of Naruto. Yeah, maybe that was the answer. Sure, the Uchiha guy looked interesting, he was smart and understood his way of thinking. But he also looked rude, just like Gaara, hard to approach yet kind. He should talk more with him

IoI

"Tadaima."

Gaara got up from his chair in front of the laptop. He walked towards the front door and greeted his hot boyfriend with a loving smile.

"Okaerinasai," he said. Naruto, who had his back turned towards him, turned around to see the red-head.

He grinned, removed his muddy shoes and placed on the indoor sandals. He turned to kiss his boyfriend. The taste of Gaara's lips never changed, they were always sweet and soft and completely intoxicating. Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, deepening the kiss. He moaned slightly when Naruto bit his lower lip and sneaked his touch into his mouth.

Naruto smirked into the kiss, he always loved Gaara's moans, and they were beautiful music to his ears. Slowly, Naruto pushed Gaara against the nearest wall, pressing his body against the red-heads body and not breaking the kiss. Gaara moaned louder when Naruto's hand began wandering around his ass.

They broke the kiss, lust clouding their eyes as Naruto began kissing, licking and nipping at Gaara's jaw. "Ah Naru... stop not now ... I have ... homework to do," Gaara whined but shuddered under Naruto's gentle caresses.

"I don't care," the blonde replied huskily, opening up Gaara's shirt, the stupid fabric was in the way.

"Naru ... stop it or else," Gaara spoke seriously. Naruto raised his head to look at his boyfriend. Gaara's face was serious and sharp, the blonde rolled his eyes and removed his hands from the red-heads body,

"Okay you win," Naruto was annoyed.

"And anyway, I smell that girly perfume again, did someone hug you today?" Gaara accused lightly. Naruto gulped and laughed nervously.

"Ah, just one of the customers, I didn't want to hug them, trust me," Naruto tried explaining the problem. Yeah Gaara was a jealous boyfriend, and when he was like this, he was scary. Then again, he made the blonde really happy; it was proof that the hot red-head loved him. Gaara put on his infamous annoyed look. Naruto chuckled before kissing his forehead.

"You know that I will always love you, even if there was a super sexy nude girl in front of me, I would reject her and kiss you instead," Naruto whispered in Gaara's ear before biting it lightly.

The red-head pushed him roughly, startling the blonde. Gaara smiled and kissed Naruto's whiskered cheek before running into their room. Naruto was momentarily stunned before he smiled and followed Gaara. "Damn you," he mumbled.

"We can continue later, after I have finished my homework, okay," Gaara smiled, he was already sat in front of his laptop. Naruto stared at him before sighing and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Naruto opened his jacket and tossed it careless onto the floor as he walked towards the bathroom. Gaara would scold him later because of that but he didn't mind seeing Gaara's scary face, sometimes he did it on purpose. Naruto entered the bathroom and closed the door. It had been a long day. There were too many troublesome customers in the cafe. Also Naruto and his band had found it hard to arrange the music with the lyrics for the new song. It was almost perfect, just a few more modifications and it would be finished. Naruto turned on the shower and let the warm water glide over his sweaty body. He closed his azure eyes and began humming the new song. Ah maybe it needed some more guitar in the music. He and Kiba would work on it tomorrow.

Then it struck him. He remembered what Kiba had said today, it almost ruined his mood and hurt him.

"_I was wondering, how can you be so harmonized with Gaara. I mean, I just broke up with my girlfriend, she said I was a good for nothing but ... Oh man it sucks, but yeah, I fucked up so maybe breaking up with her was the best choice," he said._

"Good for nothing, huh," Naruto mused. There were sometimes where he wondered was he selfish or not. He wanted to accomplish his dream but it was hard. They had spent years performing for local events with low wage. All of the songs were made by Naruto; so far he had made 6 songs. All of his friends said they were goo and easy to listen to but the studio rejected them. So, it wasn't his fault that he was starting to think his dream was useless. Sooner or later he would face the reality, that couldn't focus on music forever.

There would be a time where he would have to give it up. Maybe that would be the time that he could marry someone. He smiled, it would be nice if he could marry Gaara, but it was still illegal for a man to marry another man in Japan. But, still he would propose to Gaara sooner or later, he loved his red-head so much, and he would be completely lost without him.

Naruto turned off the shower and reached for a towel and began drying himself. Was he the best man Gaara? He still wondered about that. Good for nothing, it fit him. He regretted not going to University, but it was his decision, so he could only blame himself.

He was just afraid that Gaara was going to find a better man. It was just a question of time. He tried lying to himself but it was no use. He didn't want to think of it, the day they would go separate ways. Even though, in the end Gaara still chose him, he wanted to make Gaara happy. Compared to Gaara, he was bad. The red-head studied hard in his favourite subject, English Literature.

Yeah he was brilliant at English and there would be a time where he would have to go to a different country. Naruto smiled sadly, who would want to spend the rest of their life with him, certainly not Gaara. It would be a waste if he chose the blonde. He could do better.

Naruto walked up to the bathroom sink and slapped his cheeks to regain his senses. Damn, those pessimistic thoughts, they had been haunting him for years. If Gaara had noticed then he would be mad. But, Naruto had never talked about it with the red-head. He was too afraid and wanted Gaara to realise the truth on his own. The thought terrified him, he didn't want Gaara to leave just yet, but he knew that it would happen someday.

Meanwhile, Gaara was busy with his homework. He had plenty of time to do it in but he always liked to finish it as soon as possible, it was an old habit. He stared at the monitor, the essay was too plain, and that pervert would reject it straight away. He sighed, the essay was hard. His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. Well, that was strange; most people who had his number or email never contacted him unless it was an emergency. Most of them were Naruto's friends that he didn't know very well. He noticed a new message in his inbox and opened it. He didn't know the sender but he was shocked when he read it

'Guess who? No, I'm not a spammer. I just need some homework help. From that sucker sensei. He wants me to be a super hero.'

Gaara smiled when he read the message, he knew exactly who it was and replied immediately.

'How did you get my number and why should I help you? You need to think of it by yourself.' He closed his cell phone and began typing again. His cell phone rang loudly.

'How did I get your number? Just guess it by yourself. (T_T) Anyway, I think I will make a super hero story instead of essay. It's really hard. How will I save the world, I mean hello. The world must be destroyed in the end'

"You look happy,"

Gaara gasped and turned round to see Naruto, his sapphire eyes were staring directly at the cell phone screen. For some reason, Gaara closed his sliding cell phone quickly then smiled at Naruto.

"No... I ... I'm fine, Gaara turned to the monitor of his laptop. He glared at the cell phone that lay beside the laptop. It was rare to see Gaara smile and use a cell phone at the same time. What had he done? Who had sent him a message? Naruto wondered. He dried off his blonde hair with the towel. He wore jogging pants and no shirt covering his chest.

"How was college? Did anything happen? Naruto asked spoke lowly. Gaara was startled; he had to think a little.

"Normal, it was boring," he lied. He had talked to Sasuke and for some reason he didn't want Naruto to know. The blonde might get mad, yeah that was the reason. He didn't want Naruto to be mad or get stressed, he looked worn out already.

"Oh I see," Naruto smiled and put on a T-shirt that he found in the drawer.

"Okay, I think I'm finished for the day, I will continue tomorrow," Gaara said turning off his laptop then closed it. He felt guilty that he was lying to kind boyfriend; he walked towards him and hugged him from behind. Naruto was busy checking his cell phone.

"Naru do you want to ..."

"No, I think I'm too tired to have sex, Gaara. Let's do it later," Naruto spoke quietly, releasing himself from Gaara's embrace, he didn't even turn round to look at the red-head, and instead he walked to their bed and lay down. Gaara looked at him with sad and disappointed eyes. Did he have to tell Naruto the truth?

"What's wrong, don't you want to sleep?" Naruto asked, facing him, his usual grin graced his lips. He patted the side of the bed, wanting Gaara to be next to him. Gaara smiled back and walked up to the bed, lying down next to Naruto. He snuggled closer to the blonde and Naruto wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"Naru..." Gaara whispered whilst burying his face into Naruto's chest.

"Yes?"

"Uhm ... what would you do if uhm ...," Gaara wanted to ask something, this question had been haunting him since he had first thought about it.

"What would I do if what?" Naruto didn't understand.

"What would you do if I was seeing someone else," Gaara asked, stabbing Naruto with those words. The blondes eyes widened and sweat began flowing from his forehead; it was good that Gaara couldn't see his face now. The red-head was biting his lower lip. He didn't know why he wanted to ask that question but he heard that the more jealous someone is the more they love it. He had wondered, had Naruto ever been jealous over him? What would Naruto do if he found out Sasuke had spoken to him?

"Well ... then do what you want to do,"

Gaara gasped, he moved so he could see Naruto's worn out face. The blonde was smiling at him, he kissed his forehead and spoke again,

"I'm tired, I want to sleep," he turned away and left Gaara staring at his back.

"Oyasumi," he said before closing his deep blue eyes.

"O-Oyasumi," Gaara replied, still surprised by Naruto's answer. Why? Why did he answer the question like that? How could he answer it so easily? Why wasn't he mad? Gaara bit his lip, hard, almost drawing blood. He looked at Naruto's tanned back, his face a mixture of pain and heartbreak. Was he precious to Naruto? Why? How? Gaara clenched his eyes shut. No, he was probably just tired. Yeah that has to be it. He tried to go to sleep. Without knowing, Naruto did his best to suppress his tears and sobs.

IoI

Naruto stared at the floor, his mind was cloudy and he could barely smile. Of course, he tried acting okay in front of Gaara before the red-head went to University.

Naruto sighed heavily, Gaara looked strange yesterday. He was smiling when he looked at his cell phone even though he barely knew anyone on the contacts list. Then, he had lied. Naruto knew, the red-head had lied to him for some unknown reason. It was odd, he rarely lied and why would he lie about his cell phone too? Then, that question ... w-why had he asked that? It was weird. Naruto didn't know why it was weird, but it just was. Something was off, Gaara looked different and he didn't know how.

'Don't tell me ... he has already ... found a better man?' Naruto thought, terrified at his own conclusions. He shook his head and sighed. 'No it couldn't be. It must be something else,' he smiled sadly, 'Yeah, something else'

"Naruto!" Naruto gasped slightly and turned to see his friend, Kiba, staring at him, anger in his eyes.

"Are you deaf? I have called you so many times, don't space out on me, it's not the time!" Kiba growled and hit Naruto on his back, earning a yelp from the blonde.

"Sorry ... I was just thinking," Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. He saw Neji and Shikamaru looking at him, they didn't look angry like Kiba.

"Are you okay Naruto, you seem to be spacing out a lot today," Neji asked, getting out of his seat and walking to the blonde side. Naruto just shook his head, he couldn't tell anyone about it. It felt stupid, it was just a small problem, and he shouldn't let his friends worry.

"No I'm okay, I'm ... yeah ... Not in the mood," he said and laughed. Kiba hit him again.

"Okay, quit it Naruto, we have to complete this song," the Inuzuka growled, taking his base he began playing the song. Neji and Shikamaru took it as a signal and took their positions. Neji on his Keyboard and Shikamaru on the drums. They were starting to play the music. Naruto was dumbfounded before finally realising he need to play too. He picked up his electric guitar, but he missed the key and Kiba kicked the floor and stopped playing.

"Akh, what's wrong with you Naruto? You are so bad today!" Kiba screamed with frustration, he stomped on the floor, making more noise.

"Calm down Kiba," Shikamaru spoke calmly behind his drums. They were in Neji's private studio right now. As usual, they practiced the night when everyone had time. Naruto sighed, his heart felt heavy and his head was dizzy. He could barely feel his body. He tried not worrying about Gaara's words but he couldn't, they hurt. He didn't understand why Gaara had asked that question. Did he want to end their relationship this soon? No that ... couldn't ...

"Okay, let's call it a day. We can continue tomorrow," Neji offered. Shikamaru looked at Naruto, he knew that something was bothering the blond but if he didn't want to tell them, well he wasn't going to force him.

"Sorry, I think I will be better tomorrow," Naruto assured them. He got up from his chair and walked towards the door. Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji all stared at him. Even from the way he was walking, they knew Naruto wasn't in good condition.

IoI

Naruto was walking down the quiet street. He hadn't known it was raining; the studio in Neji's house was sound-proof, so no one knew. But, he didn't care; he just walked under the hard rain. His mind kept wandering off, and his heart was heavy with pain and agony.

Was it time for him and Gaara to part? He wondered. He didn't even know this guy yet. Or maybe, it was just a misunderstanding. Maybe Gaara had asked because he was curious, Yeah Gaara could be really curious sometimes. Or even, maybe, Gaara didn't lie to him; it could just be his own feelings.

Naruto smiled sadly, he felt pathetic, and he knew it wasn't right but he kept lying to himself. He sighed and slowly began to notice that his body was beginning to feel cold. His clothes were drenched and his shoes were filled with water. Again, he didn't mind, the rain and cold distracted him, they masked his cloudy pained heart. He kept walking in the rain, even though everyone else was running. Of course most people didn't want to get wet, but Naruto was drowning ... in his thoughts and agony. He wasn't bothered by the rain.

He stopped in the middle of a street; every side was filled with shops. It was a long way to his apartment. He kept his eyes trained on the ground, he tried not thinking about the bad things ... but he couldn't stop. He was afraid, what if Gaara was to leave him? If he did leave, he couldn't stop him, could he? If Gaara was happier with another man then he would let him go, even if it meant his own heart would be shattered in the process.

He still had time though. Maybe spending more time with the red-head would help. He smiled, and then maybe he would hug him in his sleep again. When he woke up, he would find his love in his embrace then they would eat breakfast together. Then, Gaara would scold him because he always threw his clothes around the apartment. Then, he would kiss Gaara, calming him. Then, Gaara would go to college while he went to work in the café. Then, after he done with the band practice he would go to home to find his lover waiting for him.

Naruto grinned, yeah, he would like that, and their love never got old. But he couldn't do anything if Gaara wanted to leave. Yeah Naruto was just a stupid person who was chasing an impossible dream into an unclear future. What could he give Gaara? He could barely support his daily needs with money. It was good that Gaara's family still supported him, sending him money even though they had treated him badly.

The blonde bit his lip until it turned numb. He ignored the cold and rain. His hair was drenched and was clinging to his forehead, almost covering his empty azure eyes. The rain was hitting him, hard, flowing from head to toe, and numbing all the pain.

Naruto took a deep breath and tried adding more spirit to his empty body. Maybe, the day he needs to leave Gaara would be soon, but he still had time to make more memories. Naruto smiled slightly and looked up at the dark sky. Yeah, he should cheer up more, he was Uzumaki Naruto after all.

Maybe tomorrow he could take Gaara back to the tree, where they first met. Yeah that would be nice and he could take his acoustic guitar and play it for his boyfriend. It would be nice.

The blonde started to run; he wanted to arrive at his apartment soon. He wanted to see Gaara badly, he wanted to hug him, kiss him, touch him...

That was until the scene hit him, stopping him as he turned his head to the side. He didn't notice the rock in front of him and he stumbled, falling hard onto the wet street. His clothes were already wet so it didn't do much harm. Slowly Naruto raised his whilst he eyes stared at the view which had stopped his mind working.

Gaara was in one of the cafes across the street, and he wasn't alone. Even from this distance, Naruto could see clearly what was happening. There was another guy sat next to him, the guy was gorgeous ... good looking. His hair was dark blue and he had ivory skin. The guy was wearing a black denim jacket with a dark blue T-shirt under it. He looked stylish.

Naruto looked at Gaara, he seemed to be enjoying the chat, and he even laughed. The blonde looked at himself; he wore a plain white shirt with an old orange jacket over the top of it and a pair of creamy trousers. He was also soaked from head to toe. Naruto turned to see Gaara and that guy again. Who was that guy? Gaara never told him before.

Naruto was pinned to the spot. His eyes were glued to the couple. Gaara and his new friend. He ignored the uncomfortable numbing sensation that covered his body. They were just friends, yeah he was sure. He was positive. Naruto bit his lip again; they looked so perfect for each other. Both were good looking, even if the raven haired man's face was slightly cocky, he looked smart. He was probably in the same class as Gaara. What a perfect couple.

Naruto smiled sadly again, he should have been the one sat beside Gaara, not him. But what could he do ... they just looks so wonderful.

Naruto turned his head, it hurt. It hurt him so much. No, not the fact Gaara was hiding his relationship with that guy, but the fact that they looked so wonderful together.

Then before his mind could catch up, Naruto was running. He was running with all his energy. His heart was thudding so fast, it almost exploded out of his chest. His mind was blank and his body was numb yet he continued to run. Vision blurred and breathing heavily, slow tears began falling from his eyes.

No, it couldn't be. That guy must just be his friend. They had been through worst problems. They had a strong bond and loved each other so much. But was that guy better than him? From his appearance and probably his way of thinking, he probably was. Naruto needed a whole week to make Gaara smile but this guy was already making the red-head laugh. He stopped running and looked up at the sky.

'Kami-sama, please don't ... don't make Gaara leave ... please I n... need him so much,'

Gaara stared across the street. It was weird, he thought he had just seen Naruto, but maybe he just imagined it. He sighed and took a sip of his coffee.

Earlier he had been trapped by the weather, he didn't want to get wet so he had decided to wait until the rain had stopped, and that was until Sasuke suddenly popped out of nowhere. He had been wet too and had persuaded Gaara to wait out the rain in the cafe. So here he was, in the cafe, waiting for the rain to stop with Sasuke.

Sasuke was a good companion, he had to admit. Sometimes he joked around, sometimes he spoke seriously, but most of the time it fit his way of thinking. Could it be something called ... suitable.

Gaara shook his head, no, impossible. He only loved Naruto. Then again why had Naruto said that? Why did he look like he didn't care? Was he meaningless to him? Were all of his words of love just mere lies? Was he ever serious about him? No impossible. Naruto was the one who taught Gaara about how life can be wonderful if you have someone by your side. It was impossible, insane.

"Gaara, you don't look too good, are you cold?" the red-head gasped lightly and turned to see Sasuke, ah, he had almost forgotten about him.

"No, I'm fine," he lied. He hadn't felt well all day; it must have been Naruto's words.

"Okay then," Sasuke didn't want to force Gaara to talk.

"Actually, I want to ask you one question," Gaara asked suddenly, Sasuke just stared.

"What?"

"If your lover was dating someone else, what would you do?" He asked, his face was serious. Sasuke just stared at him, his face completely blank.

"I would fight to get him back. I wouldn't want to lose him. I would give all my love and sacrifice anything so he wouldn't leave my side," Sasuke answered calmly. Gaara just stared at him, amazement covered his face. That answer was the answer he had wanted to hear from Naruto's mouth. But now, he was hearing it from another man's mouth.

"What's wrong? Did your boyfriend do something wrong?"

Gaara gasped, he stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"Okay, of course I know you are gay Gaara, and just from your question I know you must have a boyfriend, am I right?" the Uchiha asked, liking how Gaara's expression changed and his face became redder.

"So, you already have boyfriend, huh?" asked Sasuke again, he was staring at the street now, looking at the rain.

Gaara looked at him, confusion plastering his shocked face.

"Too bad, I think I'm falling in love with you now," Sasuke said again with such an easy tone.  
Gaara gasped and looked at him becoming more confused with every passing second

"Well, you didn't know did you? I love you…but if you already have a boyfriend then," Sasuke stopped talking and looked outside the window again.

"I will not give up. I will wait, because I believe that I am better than him," Sasuke smirked. Gaara glared at the raven haired man, how could he ... he hadn't even met Naruto yet!

"How could you..."

"Well, the fact that you asked me that question is proof that you aren't sure about your feelings, are you? You must have had some doubt deep inside your heart, so you wanted to test your boyfriend with that question," Sasuke explained, his smile never faltering.

"But, it looked like he answered with something that you didn't expect, are you sure that he is serious about you?" he added. He moved closer to Gaara who was completely speechless.

"If it was me, I would not let you have any doubt inside your heart. I would show you how much I love you. I would make you happy, I would do anything for you," Sasuke spoke sweetly, a tender smile adorning his lips. It made Gaara blushed unconsciously.

"No, I only love Naruto, I don't want someone else!" Gaara screamed. He stood up immediately and ran out of the cafe and onto the street.

Sasuke was surprised, but when he went to chase him, a waiter stopped him. He wanted him to pay the bill. Sasuke just cursed under his breath when he noticed that he couldn't chase Gaara anymore.

But, he wouldn't give up. No, never.

IoI

Meanwhile, Gaara was running as fast as he could. His heart was thudding for some unknown reason. Why? He had heard something that he wanted Naruto to say from the other man and now, that other man had just said that he loved him.

Gaara just kept running and didn't stop even though he was soaked. His legs were heavy and his breathing was laboured but he didn't stop. No, he wanted to tell Naruto that what Sasuke said wasn't true. No, it couldn't be true. Naruto always said that he loved him. And he always loved Naruto, so much.

'No, please Naruto; please tell me that it isn't true.'

Naruto was surprised when he heard the front door opened suddenly then closed with a loud thud. He ran towards the front of door to meet his lover, his soul mate, his life. Before he could hug him, he was tackled by Gaara to the floor. His towel, which had covered his head, was scattered somewhere and he was wearing no shirt, showing off his bare chest. But it seemed that Gaara didn't care about that. He hugged Naruto tightly.

Naruto was speechless but then he hugged Gaara back. Gaara's body was so cold because of rain, all of his clothes were wet and were wetting Naruto too even though he just bathed a while ago.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, a little bit confused. He liked to hug Gaara though, it was his own peace. He was glad that he still had more time to be with Gaara.

"It isn't true, right?" Gaara asked with husky voice. Naruto titled his head to the side, didn't understand what Gaara was asking.

"What? I don't understand," Naruto was confused

"Naruto, what would you do if I was dating someone else?" Gaara asked, he raised his body from the top of Naruto's body so he could see the blonde's face.

Naruto was staring back at him. Why? Why was he asking that same question again?  
What would he answer? The answer was still same, but it just felt…once Naruto answered it, Gaara would go. He would go from his side.

Naruto gulped, tried to calm down his thudding heart. So, finally it was the time huh? The time where he had to let Gaara go?

"You can do whatever you like Gaara," he answered with a bitter tone. As he finished that line, Gaara slapped him as hard as he could. His skin was burning with pain, and angry red mark was forming on his cheek. Naruto turned his head to see Gaara who was biting his lip hard while the tears were flowing down his cheeks.

"'H-How could you say that? Am I meaningless to you? Is our love nothing to you? Why you…why would you say that? Are you okay if I go? Are you okay if I was dating someone else?" Gaara screamed in frustration. His face a mixture of pain and anger yet the tears didn't stop flowing. The tears fell on to Naruto's bare chest.

Naruto was speechless. He couldn't say anything. Gaara was crying harder, his body was shaking so much because he kept sobbing.

Naruto wanted to say something to comfort him. Just like "No, I will not let you go" but he couldn't. Why? He didn't understand. Hadn't Gaara found the better man?

They were surprised when they heard the door behind them suddenly opened, slamming against the outside wall.

Gaara gasped when he saw Sasuke standing in the doorway. His whole body was wet but his face looked so angry, he looked like he would kill someone soon.

Naruto had same reaction as Gaara. He just stared at Sasuke completely speechless. Sasuke pulled Gaara away from Naruto, leaving the blonde alone. Instead, he knelt down next to Naruto and pulled the blonde's head forward then punched him until his head fell back into the wooden floor.

"How dare you make him cry!" he screamed angrily and punched Naruto more. Naruto didn't try to stop him. He just…he just accept it. He knew it, so it was the time. Yeah, finally the time was here.

Gaara just regained his senses and tried to stop Sasuke from hitting Naruto.

"No, stop! Don't hit him!" Gaara cried out, pulling on Sasuke's arm, trying to stop him.

"See Gaara? He doesn't even fight back? Are you sure you want a boyfriend just like him? He will make you suffer!" Sasuke snarled, he pulled back his arm back then punched Naruto's face once again.

"Then take him!" Naruto screamed before Sasuke punched him again.

"Take him away, make him happier, do what I couldn't do!" Naruto shouted, completely angry.

"Why don't you fight back? Fuck you, are you serious about him!" asked Sasuke, anger lacing his voice. Gaara, who just watched both of them, was crying silently. Didn't Naruto love him? So, why did he say something like that to Sasuke, why?

Naruto simply just stared into Sasuke's eyes with his own eye were deep and serious. Sasuke's fist stopped in mid air when he saw those eyes. He groaned in anger then hit the floor instead. He let go of Naruto then pulled Gaara's hand.

"Gaara, it is better to leave him. He is good for nothing, such a loser," said Sasuke, he was really pissed off. Gaara gasped when he pulled his hand.

"No, Naruto. I don't want to go!" Gaara shouted, pulled back his hand. But, Sasuke's grip was stronger.

"Can't you see him? He is pathetic, a loser, he doesn't deserve to be with you. If he loves you, he will stop us now. But, see, he's just lay there," said Sasuke pointed at where Naruto lay on the floor with a bloody and beaten face. He didn't move. He didn't say anything. He just simply did nothing.

"No, he is injured, I can't leave him…no," Gaara said cried harder, his heart was broken into pieces when he saw Naruto did nothing to stop him from going.

Little by little, Sasuke pulled Gaara away, as the redhead started to give up on Naruto. He just let himself being dragged by Sasuke.

"I will make you happy Gaara, I swear," he said quietly, under the rain. Gaara just cried harder, his chest was in pain, his heart had been shattered... again

Meanwhile Naruto just let his tears fall. His face hurt but his heart hurt more. But, he was glad, that Sasuke was a good person, he had punched him because he had made Gaara cry. He must have loved Gaara so much. He would protect him and made him happy.  
Naruto smiled but he cried harder and harder.

No, no, Gaara had left. He was alone now. He couldn't hug him anymore. He couldn't kiss him anymore. He couldn't touch him anymore. He couldn't talk to him anymore. He couldn't…he couldn't say that he loves him so much anymore.  
Gaara had left. He was gone.

"I-I should be happy," Naruto mumbled to himself. He covered his face with his arms. No, he couldn't. It hurt so much. He wanted Gaara so badly. But he had to let him go. He had to.

Because, he wasn't the best man for Gaara.

* * *

I cut the story at here because it is too long to be a oneshot. Just read the next chapter!

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this is the second chapter...

I used a J-pop song at here. The title is Zanzou by Flumpool, okay that was the disclaimer, it isn't mine. If you want to understand then you can download the song at 4shared, you will find it at google too.

Please enjoy it

* * *

Gaara was standing in front of the window. His eyes emptily, staring into the bright sky. It had passed, it was a new day. He hoped, what happened yesterday was just a bad dream and when he woke up, he would find Naruto sleep peacefully on beside of him.

But no, it was real. He broke up with Naruto. He woke up on Sasuke's apartment; on his bed while Sasuke sleeping on the floor.

"Gaara," Gaara turned to see Sasuke smiling at him, he brought in a tray full of food.

"Here is your breakfast," he said gently. Gaara tried to smile back but it failed.

"Thanks," he said with grave eyes. Sasuke looked at him, worry marred his face, but then he sighed.

"It is fine if you don't want to eat now, but please eat it later," he said whilst putting the tray on the nightstand.

Gaara turned his attention back to the blue sky. He missed that colour so much. It hurt him now though.

Sasuke looked at Gaara with solemn eyes. Slowly, he approached Gaara then patted his head. Gaara was startled and turned to see Sasuke.

"Sorry, it is my fault," Sasuke said with guilt= in his obsidian eyes. Gaara shook his head.

"No, it isn't yours. Don't worry," said Gaara.

Slowly, Sasuke slid his hand around Gaara's body and pulled him closer to his body. Gaara didn't fight back; he let himself being hugged by the raven guy.

"I'm swear, I will help you forget him Gaara. I will make you happy," Sasuke said then kissed Gaara's hair.

At that time, Gaara was thinking the other things.

'Naruto, what are you doing now? Are you…missing me?'

IoI

Naruto was cleaning his room. He took Gaara's clothes, books, and other things then put them in a cardboard box. He knew, sooner or later, someone would take them away.

But, before he put the things in the cardboard box, he touched all the things gently, smelled it or kissed it. He tried to remember when Gaara used this entire luggage. He loved everything about Gaara and until now he couldn't stop crying. His eyes was red and swollen because he cried too much. His body couldn't stop trembling and sobbing.

Once he had finished, he let himself fall on to the bed. He let his tears fell again. It was really hard to give up on him. It had barely been a day since he let Gaara go but now he missed him so much.

Just a few days ago everything was fine, yet now everything had changed.  
He smelled and kissed the pillow which Gaara always used. It smelled like Gaara. Oh Kami-sama, he missed him so much.

He really wanted Gaara to stay by his side. He really wanted him to. But, he didn't want to make Gaara suffer. He couldn't make him happy so he must let him go. It was for the best.  
But why, why he couldn't feel happy? Why did his heart hurt so much? This apartment was filled with Gaara's presence. It just like, Gaara was still there, hiding somewhere.  
Naruto laughed sadly from his own stupid thought. What did he think? Gaara was gone. He wasn't his anymore.

The tears didn't want to stop, no matter how much Naruto tried. From now on, he had to live without Gaara. Everything would be different. Yeah, he knew that. But, he had to walk forward. He couldn't let himself down. No, he couldn't do that.

But, living without Gaara would be very different. It would be very hard. Yeah, maybe he would quit working in the butler cafe. Yeah. The reason why he worked there was because Gaara had forbidden him to work in construction job. He had said it was too dangerous. So, Naruto had chosen to work in a butler café. But now, Gaara was gone. He would stop working there; it was too tired and troublesome. Naruto wanted to go back to construction job, the payment was good.

Ah, and he should make a new song. Gaara had said that he should try to make some slower songs because all of Naruto's songs were cheerful with fast rhythm. Maybe, he would try to make one someday.  
He smiled then laughed. Gaara. Gaara. Gaara. When would that name disappear from his head? When finally he could forget his love for him?  
Could he even do that?

IoI

"Are you sure? He has been singing for half of the day?" asked Kiba to Neji. Shikamaru and the others were peeking into the studio room.

They saw Naruto was just sat there. He was singing something unclear; they couldn't even make out what the lyrics were. The guitar's notes were also messed up. It was the worst song he had ever thought of but he kept singing, until his voice grew rough. They only saw his back but they could tell he was in bad shape, he was shaking and sobbing.

"Yeah, he suddenly appeared when I was having breakfast with my family and asked if he could use the studio for the whole day. Well, with his messed appearance, I couldn't refuse," Neji explained.

"What's happen to him?" Kiba was confused, he clenched his eyes shut when he heard Naruto's singing getting worse.

"Probably something bad, maybe he has broke up with Gaara," Shikamaru sighed.

"Are you sure, they have been dating for three years!" said Kiba.

"I don't know. But, it seems that it could be true," replied Neji.

"By the way, why didn't you give him some water or food? He will die if he keeps singing without any energy," Kiba spoke up, scolding Neji.

"It isn't like I haven't tried. But, he has been ignoring me all day," Neji said, sighing heavily.

"I think we should leave him alone. Singing like this is Naruto's way to let out his stress, we shouldn't disturb him," Shikamaru said then started to walk away from the studio room. Kiba and Neji stared at each other before they followed Shikamaru.

Meanwhile, Naruto was still singing. His voice was hoarse, he barely heard it, but he didn't care. He didn't even know what was he singing anymore but he continued it anyway. His fingers were starting to bleed because he had been playing the guitar to too long, strumming to hard but he didn't care.

He just wanted to let go out all of his stress.

Even though, the sadness probably would remain.

IoI

Gaara was staring at the raven boy across from him. He sat there, silently eating his dinner. It had been a week since Gaara had broken up with Naruto. And since then, he had lived with Sasuke.

"I think, I will go back to my family's house tomorrow," said Gaara. It wasn't a wise choice because his family had been messed up until Gaara left it 2 years ago and lived with Naruto.

"But, you don't want to, right? Don't worry, I live alone in this apartment, you can stay here," Sasuke said, added a smile to Gaara.

"But, I don't want to bother you anymore. It feels…uneasy for me," said Gaara. He put the chopstick into the table, he had enough with the food. He didn't have too much appetite these days.

"I'm fine with it. I have even taken back your luggage from Naruto's apartment, so there's no problem," Sasuke said again. Yeah, that was true. He had gone to Naruto's apartment, done nothing but taken back Gaara's luggage. Even though, he must admit that the blonde's condition didn't look too good. He looked like a wreck. Maybe, he did love Gaara as much as Gaara loved him.

Gaara stared at him. He understood Sasuke loved him but...he couldn't accept his feelings yet. No, he couldn't do that.

"I know what you're thinking now. But, please, don't worry Gaara. I'm happy that you are living here," said Sasuke.

Gaara nodded, maybe he would learn to accept Sasuke's feelings. Maybe, it was the best for them.

IoI

"Tadaima."

Naruto was shocked with his own words. Why couldn't he get rid of that habit? He lived alone now, there wouldn't be anyone answer his greeting.

"_Okaerinasai."_

Gaara's voice was echoing in Naruto's heart. No, he couldn't forget him yet, not even the slightest. Naruto took off his shoes then put on his indoor shoes. The other pair of sandals, which were always used by Gaara, was resting neatly beside the cupboard, which was filled with Naruto's shoes. Naruto knelt down the touched them lightly. Maybe it was also lonely, it was Naruto's but Gaara was the one who always use them.

He got up then walked into his room. Often, he expected Gaara to wait in their room. He would give him a hug then they would kiss passionately, just like in the past. But of course, that dream wouldn't come true. His empty cold room was greeted by Naruto. His tears fell, he wiped them away immediately. Stupid thought, he still couldn't get rid of Gaara's presence from his heart.

He opened his orange jacket then threw it to the floor carelessly. He was tired, working with the construction team was hard and so was the work

"_Naruto, I have told you every day! Don't throw your clothes to the floor, it will get dirty. Then you will get confused and forget where you have put it. Put it in the right place!"_

Naruto grabbed the jacket immediately; it felt like the real Gaara was really there and scolded him. But, yeah, he was alone. He smiled sadly then hung up the jacket behind the door.

Naruto sat on the bed he sighed then let himself fall on to it. He breathed in the scent of Gaara's pillow. It was almost like a routine, a bad habit that he couldn't stop. It was kinda calming him, it was just like Gaara would come to him someday.

Naruto laughed sadly into the pillow. Of course, that wouldn't be happen. Gaara was happy with Sasuke now. He knew that.

'I wonder. If I had been a good knight, ne Oto-san,' Naruto thought sadly.

**Flashback**

Naruto was five when it happened. That night, he woke up because he heard screaming and cursing from the front door. He walked towards the noise whilst grabbing his blanket and he searched his parents. He found his parents on the yard. His mother was shouting and screaming at his father then a man who Naruto didn't know took his mother's hand then pulled her away. His father just stood at there, did nothing. But, when his mother and that man had gone, his father fell onto his hands and knees and he began crying there.

And, after that, Naruto's mother never came back.

"Oto-chan," he pulled on his father's shirt. They were on the bed, ready to sleep. Since his mom had gone, Naruto liked to sleep with his father. But, he knew often, his father would leave him alone at the bed then cry in the bathroom. But, he never told him that he knew.

"What's wrong?" his father asked, he closed the book that he had read.

"Why didn't you stop Oka-chan?" asked Naruto innocently, he always asked this question but his father never answer it.

"You will understand later, when you are adult," he smiled sadly.

"Okay, today I will tell you a story before sleep," said Naruto's father whose name was Minato.

"Hurray! Yatta! Tell me, I want to hear it," said Naruto moved closer into Minato's side. Minato just laughed slightly.

"Okay. The title is A Princess, A Prince and A Knight," said Minato while his eyes became glazed over.

"Ah, that is a girl's story," whined Naruto. Minato just laughed but continued his story.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess who lived in peaceful palace. And she had a knight who was always at her side. His job was to protect the princess. They were always together so, the princess had fallen in love with the knight," Minato said, stopping for breathe.

"Then they married and happily ever after right?" Naruto guessed cockily. Minato just laughed again then shook his head.

"But, the knight rejected the princess love. Actually, he also loved the princess so much. But, he was only a knight, he didn't deserve to love a princess," said Minato again, his eyes were sad but he covered it with smile.

"What is 'deserve'?" Naruto asked.

"It means to be worthy of something," Minato explained it.

"Then, with a broken heart, the princess ran away to the jungle. A wild bear almost attacked her there. But, she was saved by a young and handsome prince from another nation," said Minato again. Even for the little Naruto, he could see his father's sad eyes. It looked like he would cry soon. But, he didn't understand why his father wanted to cry. It was just a story.

"The princess fell in love with the prince. And of course, the prince loved the princess too. Then, they were married and lived happily ever after," Minato ended his story. Naruto was rubbing his eyes slightly, hinting that he was sleepy.

"Okay, that's the end. Now, let's sleep," Minato said, pulled up a blanket to cover their bodies.

"Oto-chan, how about the knight? Is he happy?" asked Naruto sleepy.  
Minato was staring at him for a few moments before answering.

"Yes, he was….happy," he said.

**End of Flash Back**

Naruto smiled sadly. His father's story was forever imprinted on his mind, the next day his father had die because of a car accident. When he was smart enough, he was aware that the fairy tale was a story about his father, his mother and the unknown man. The man that had taken his mother away, he was the prince and his father was the knight.

He didn't understand why, why his father was the knight? But now, he understood it fully.  
Because, he didn't feel deserve for his mother. It was just like his love for Gaara. The more Naruto loved Gaara, the more he felt that he didn't deserve for him.

He was too precious. He did what he could do to protect him before a prince took him away,  
and now, he was gone. Gaara had found his prince. And, Naruto as the knight could only pray for his happiness.

"_Oto-chan, how about the knight? Is he happy?"_

"No, he wasn't happy. But, he didn't have any other choice, did he, Oto-san?" said Naruto sadly before more tears appeared.

Naruto took a piece of paper from his nightstand. Now, he should continue these lyrics. His song for Gaara. The first and the last song for him.

IoI

Gaara was enjoying the festival. Sasuke held his hand throughout the festival, he didn't mind though. He was now at the school festival in the Sasuke's High School. Oto High School. There were so many stands on the field of school and the class.

There was a food court, café, haunted house, and other interesting stands. Gaara was enjoying the festival whilst wondering about the memory when he was suffering in school.

That was until Naruto saved him. He shook his head. No, he had to forget him now. He had Sasuke now and he was better than Naruto in various ways. But the blonde was still remaining inside of his heart.

"What's wrong Gaara?" Sasuke asked, rubbing Gaara's cheek softly. Gaara blushed then shook his head.

"No it was nothing," Gaara answered then continue to eat his takoyaki. Sasuke smiled, he knew that his boyfriend was thinking about Naruto. It had been 3 months since they had broken up and yet, it seemed so hard to erase Naruto from Gaara's heart.

"What do you want to see next? How about we go to the gym buildings? It looks there will be some band performances and drama," Sasuke said while looking into the pamphlet.

"It looks interesting, let's go then," Gaara said, finished eating the takoyaki then threw the rubbish into the bin.

Then, they were walking into the gym. To be inside of high school brought back some bad memories for Gaara, but he liked the festival.

They arrived in the gym building. The inside was kinda dark because all the windows were covered and the only light was from the stage. Sasuke lead Gaara into the empty chair then watched the drama which was played by a student from this high school.  
There were plenty of other performance just liked magic, another drama or dancing. It was all interesting.

"Okay, now, the next performance is from a special guest. Hidden Leaf band!" said the MC.  
Gaara tensed. No, that couldn't be….

Hidden Leaf band was Naruto's band name. It meant Konoha which referred to his high school.

Sasuke who noticed it, gripped Gaara's hand.

"Do you want to leave?" Sasuke asked. Gaara had avoided Naruto for whole 3 months, they never met again after that day, the day where Naruto broke up with him. But, before Sasuke pulled Gaara up, a member of band had started to enter the stage. Hidden Leaf was kinda popular amongst teenagers because they released their Indies album mostly for students.  
Gaara's eyes were stuck on one person. That blonde hair, the blue sky eyes and sun kissed skin. He had never changed. Sasuke who noticed it was too late to take Gaara out, just sat back into his chair.

"Yo, minna! Let's introduce ourselves first. You can't love us if you don't know about us, right?" asked Naruto with a cheerful voice. The audience was laughing together with him. Gaara closed his eyes, he really missed that voice.

"Okay. I'm Uzumaki Naruto the vocalist and guitarist. Ah here is Inuzuka Kiba; he is also vocalist and bassist. Then next, oh look at this gorgeous long haired man on the keyboard, he is Hyuuga Neji! And the last, the drummer is Nara Shikamaru!" Naruto finished introducing his band.

"Now, we will sing 2 songs, of course we aren't here to joke around," Naruto smiled then Kiba hit him, making the audience laugh hard. Gaara smiled, Naruto was always cheerful. But, even though he couldn't see it clearly, Naruto's eyes were….kind of empty. They weren't as bright like they were in the past. What was wrong with him?

"Okay, the first song was Joy To The World!" Naruto said before he started to play the guitar. Gaara noticed it was the song that they hadn't finished when they had broken up.

This song was cheerful and had fast rhythm just like Naruto's other songs. But, Gaara enjoyed it. He also moved his body slightly following the music. But, Naruto's singing was a bit weird, it didn't have the power like he used to.

But, Hidden Leaf was a success, it made the atmosphere happy. It looked like the audience enjoyed their performance.

When the song was finished, all the audience was applauding them, including Gaara andSasuke.  
Naruto was sweaty but looked so happy. "Okay, that was our first new song, Joy To The World, and the next is our second song. Uhm…there is a story behind this song," Naruto said. He gripped the mic tightly.

"Back then, I had someone who was important to me," Naruto started to talk. All the audience were watching him with curious eyes.  
"He wanted me to uhm…make it slower and easier to listen to," Naruto said again then grinned. Gaara was stunned. It was him, he was the one who Naruto talking about.

"So, I made this song for you," Naruto said, Gaara caught the sadness in his blue eyes. The blonde took a deep breath.

"The title is Zanzou," he said before he started to play his guitar. From the start, when Naruto started to played his guitar, the beat was slow and soft, it reminded Gaara about Naruto's song when he played on their first meeting.

Then, Naruto was started to sing.

Kaze ni fukare nabiku kami yawarakana hizashi ano hi to onaji keshiki  
Subete wa kokoro shidai da yo to waratteta kimi dake keshite

(The English Translation: Your hair flowing in the wind, the gentle rays of the sun, the same scenery of that day, just without you who smiled and said, "You control your own destiny.")

Kono mi wo kezuttemo omoeru hito sae mo itsuka wa aenaku naru sore ga jinsei mo  
Warikireru mono nado omoi de no naka no doko ni mo kaitenai yo

(The great heartache that I will go through, someday not being able to see the one I love; and that's life. Anything satisfying is nowhere to be found within my memories.)

Aishiteru kurushikute nakitakute nijyuuyon jikan  
Ima mada kesenai kimi ga kienai kono mune ni  
Afuredase omoi wa mou ao sora ni nomikomarete  
Todoku koto mo naku ima wa nai hoshi no you ni samayou hikari

(I love you; I'm in so much pain; I want to cry all day and night.  
Even now, I can't forget you; you won't disappear from my heart.  
My overflowing emotions are being engulfed by the heavens.  
No longer reachable, they are now like wandering rays of light without a star.)

Hontou ni taisetsu na mono wo ushinatta toki ni hito wa  
Mou ikirenai to kanjiru kedo  
Sore demo yappari taisetsu na mono no nai hibi wo hito wa ikirenain dayo

(After losing something that is really important, people will feel like they can no longer live. But after all, people can't go on living without that important thing in their lives.)

Bokura wa dareka wo aisuru koto de tashikameteru  
Koto ga sakenderu koko ni iru to sakenderu

(By loving another person we are assuring ourselves, and the beating of our hearts scream out; they scream out that we are alive.)

Aishiteru aishiteru aishi sugita  
Ano kisetsu wo kono mune kogasu oto  
Ude no naka de kitte ita  
Afuredasu omoi wa mou ao sora ni nomikomarete todoku koto mo naku  
Ima wa nai hoshi no you ni  
Samayou hikari

(I loved, I loved, I loved those times we spent together too much.  
The sound that burns my heart, I have been listening to from within our embrace.  
My overflowing emotions are being engulfed by the heavens.  
No longer reachable, they are now like wandering rays of light without a star.)

As the music stopped and Naruto stopped singing, the applause exploded from within the building. Some of girls from audience were crying and the other was amazed. The song wasn't that cliché, the music was also fit for boys but it was rare that there was a boy band that made this kind of song. Usually, heart breaking songs were only made for girls.

Sasuke was also stunned, that was amazing. Naruto's expression was sad throughout the song. Because he was singing it from heart.

Sasuke turned to see Gaara and he was surprised to see Gaara who just staring into Naruto's direction with tears flowing down his cheeks.

The lyrics were stabbing Gaara's heart deeply. It was just like Naruto was explaining how he had been feeling for these 3 months. Even thought, he was in pain and bad shapes, he still made this song and he proofed that he was alive.

Gaara covered his mouth. Why, why he couldn't see it before? How Naruto loved him in his own way. Why, if he was so much in pain, why did he let him go?

Gaara wiped away his tears then stood up before Sasuke caught his hand. Sasuke stared at him with sad face. It looked like "don't go" but without words. But, Gaara shook his head. No, he couldn't lie to his heart anymore. Even though Sasuke was better than Naruto, the one he loved was Naruto not Sasuke.

Sasuke who understand it without words, slowly loosened his grip then let Gaara ran back stage. He just sighed then he walked toward the exit. He had just got dumped.

Gaara was entered the back stage, some students tried to stopping him but he pushed them roughly, ignoring them. He found Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji were taking their music instruments away. Gaara looked at them but he didn't see Naruto anywhere.

"He has gone, I don't know where. I think you should know better than us," Shikamaru said bluntly.

With that, Gaara turned towards exit and ran as fast as possible. He started to run through the school but he couldn't find Naruto. Maybe, he had gone into another place. Gaara started to run into the streets in the city. He didn't know where, where was Naruto? He wanted to ask him once again. He wanted to embrace him. He wanted him so badly.

He couldn't find the blonde and it had begun to rain. Then, it hit him. Their first meeting place. Gaara ran again, he didn't care that he was wet, tired and out breath. He continued to run.

Then, he entered the park where they had their first meet. He ran again into the corner of the park and found a large tree that Naruto had fallen from. It had become big. But, Naruto…  
Gaara was walking up to the tree then started to walk round in a circle around the tree. He found him, he had his eyes closed and was leant against the tree with his slightly wet clothes.

"Do you know? That kind of song kinda suits me, doesn't it?" he talked suddenly, surprising Gaara, just like their first meet. Naruto slowly opened his eyes. They were blue but hollow, empty and sad.

"But, it is for you, do you like it?" he asked with sad eyes. Gaara couldn't speak so he only nodded. Naruto smiled, kinda sad but looked satisfied

There was silence between them before finally Gaara started to break.

"Why, why you let me go if you are in pain, Naruto?" asked Gaara, almost shouting. Naruto turned to see the rain. He sighed.

"Because I'm not the best man. I'm…stupid, am I not? I always feel like I don't deserve you, I always think that someday you will leave me alone," Naruto said then turned to see Gaara.  
Gaara was stunned, his tears were falling again, he couldn't stop it.

"I can't make you happy. I'm just…yeah, good for nothing," Naruto said again, smiled unhappily.

"I always want to say it, but I can't," Naruto scratched his back, trying to laugh but failed.  
Gaara looked at him with watery eyes. The rain was getting hard, both of them were entirely wet.

"I hope you will be happy with Sasuke," Naruto said, that was when without he noticed, his tears fell from his eyes. Gaara was stunned to hear it. Why was he doing this? Why, he always wanted to make Gaara happy but he was hurting himself why?

Naruto turned and started to walk away, if he stay beside the redhead any longer, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from embracing, kissing and touching him. He had to leave. He had to…

What Naruto was tackled onto the wet grass, his face hit the muddy and wet grass. Then, he turned to see him, Gaara who tackled him from back.

"Gaara…why you….," Naruto couldn't finish his words as Gaara kissed him.  
It was just a chaste kiss, he backed away immediately. But, it made Naruto cry even more.

"Why…why did you think like that? Good for nothing you said? You are my life saver Naruto, you are my love, you are everything to me, and I don't care if you are good for nothing or what, and I love you!" Gaara screamed, under the rain. Naruto was stunned, he was speechless.

"I-I was just curious with how your feelings were for me….then Sasuke, dammit, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have even accepted his feelings! Why couldn't you understand?" Gaara shouted again, his tears fell quicker. Naruto bit his lip then clenched his eyes shut.

No, he couldn't….he couldn't help himself longer….no.

Naruto pulled Gaara closer and kissed his lips. It was a wet kiss under the rain and their salty tears, but when Naruto pulled back Gaara hugged him tightly.

"Don't let me go, I don't want to go, I just want to be at your side, Naruto," he said huskily.

"I know…I can't…I can't let you go anymore….I love you too much Gaara, I love you too much," he said then kissed Gaara's soft lip again. They were ignoring the rest of world, the only thing they cared about was each other.

"But Sasuke…," said Naruto when they broke their kiss. Gaara put one his finger on Naruto's lips then shook his head.

"He is only my friend," he said. Naruto nodded then smiled happily. He embraced Gaara tightly, he couldn't let h go anymore. Not anymore.

"I think my next song's title is Under The Rain," Naruto joked then Gaara hit his shoulders softly before they laughed together. Naruto pulled Gaara's face into his then kissed him deeply again.

Under The Rain, I got you back.

The End

* * *

Okay, that is my fic. If you want the sequel then please tell me.

Matta ne, happy NaruGaa fanday


End file.
